Precipitado
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Os casamentos precipitados são os melhores", afirmou Annabeth, antes de unir seus lábios com os do seu, agora, marido. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Pelos deuses, que nervoso. É a primeira fic que eu publico de Percy Jackson, uma das minhas três sagas favoritas, e tenho medo de que não seja uma boa oneshot. Mas, bem, para isso é que vocês estão aí, queridos leitores :D. Como falei, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo deste fandom, e é uma Percabeth (não sou muito original). Eu amo-s completamente.

Não irei me estender demais, mas quero pedir-lhes encarecidamente que me deixem suas reviews. Não se trata de querer popularidade ou coisa assim, eu sou indiferente a isso, mas _preciso _saber como me saí, o que é preciso mudar, se mantive as personalidades, etc. E se vocês gostaram, claro.

Enfim, desde já, obrigada por lerem.

**Disclaimer: **Tudo o que vocês reconhecerem é de um gênio chamado Rick Riordan; tudo o mais é meu.

* * *

**N/T: **"Precipitado" não me pertence, e sim a Keiian, que me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**PRECIPITADO **

Houve uma explosão de cores e uma intensa labareda de fogo e sangue verde depois que o detonador fora acionado, e a bomba de fogo grego, feita por Jake Mason, na cabana de Hefesto, explodira. O grupo de monstros com o qual eles haviam lutado morreram quase no mesmo instante, com o efeito da bomba, dissolvendo-se naquele estranho pó dourado.

Mas nem Percy e nem Annabeth ficaram para ver como seus adversários eram esmagados pelo fogo grego. Ele, claro, não havia se ferido, mas ela sim, e estava em estado crítico. Nem mesmo na ocasião em que Ethan Nakamura tinha esfaqueado-a, ela estivera tão mal. Por isso, Percy, preocupado e alarmado até não mais poder, tinha tirado-a dali, assobiando, no lombo da Sra. O'Leary, até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

A viagem até o acampamento não tinha sido muito longa (afinal, tinham lutado com algumas harpias que rodeavam o acampamento perigosa e proximamente), mas para Percy pareceu uma eternidade. Ele tinha o corpo desmaiado de sua namorada em seus braços, sustentando-a contra seu peito com um dos braços, enquanto o outro segurava a coleira da cadela infernal. Arrependeu-se muitas e muitas vezes por ter aceitado aquela missão juntamente com sua namorada. Jake, Clarisse, Pollux e Nico teriam conseguido dar um jeito naquelas harpias sem sua ajuda.

Entraram nos limites do acampamento. A Sra. O'Leary, que gemia ao ver o rosto pálido e sem cor de Annabeth, agachou-se, permitindo que Percy deslizasse até o chão, com o oscilante corpo da namorada em seus braços. Sua respiração quase parou ao sentir as fracas batidas do coração de Annabeth e a sua respiração irregular.

Ele teve de se esforçar para não começar a chorar.

- Percy ! - alguém tinha gritado, mas ele estava tão absorto em seu desespero e em sua dor, que não conseguiu decifrar quem o havia chamado.

Quíron correra a toda velocidade até os meio-sangues, e ao ver o estado moribundo de Annabeth, ele não perdeu tempo e mandou Percy levá-la para dentro da Casa Grande. O filho de Poseidon enfim reagiu, e, segurando-a com mais força, correu até o interior do acampamento.

Dionísio não achou graça nenhuma ao ver aquele baderneiro em sua casa, e fez cara feia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jepson ? Ou melhor, por que não leva a sua namorada até sua cabana ? Que ela morra lá !

Percy estava tão preocupado que nem mesmo prestou atenção às palavras do senhor D, mas Quíron ouviu bem, e dirigiu ao deus do vinho um olhar de reprovação.

- Senhor D, isso é urgente. Não é hora para brincadeiras - ele repreendeu-o.

O deus bufou.

- Que pelo menos não suje as minhas almofadas - resmungou.

Percy e Quíron levaram Annabeth até à enfermaria rapidamente, apesar de que o meio-sangue não conseguiria se lembrar mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, o que exatamente tinha acontecido depois que deixara sua namorada em uma maca. Tinha a confusa lembrança de que Kayla, a melhor curandeira da cabana de Apolo, chegara e posto mãos à obra em um segundo. Will Solace, que em uma ocasião, também tinha salvado Annabeth da morte, pedira a Percy para que ele saísse, mas ele se negara, e acabou aos gritos com Will.

Suas lembranças voltavam a ficar nítidas a partir dali, quando havia descontado tudo no pobre Will, até que Thalia chegou correndo à enfermaria, e tirou-o dali contra a sua vontade.

As caçadoras de Artemisa estavam passando uma temporada no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, motivo pelo qual Thalia estava ali, e, quando soubera sobre Annabeth, tinha deixado seu treinamento de tiro com arco e voado até a enfermaria. Ela surpreendeu-se muito quando viu Percy gritando, mas pôde ver o desespero em seu rosto e a angústia em seus olhos. Mas naquele momento era preciso pensar em Annabeth, e por mais que estivesse com pena do amigo, Percy estava distraindo Kayla e retendo Will; assim, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de arrastá-lo por um braço para fora da enfermaria.

Percy deixou-se cair contra a parede tão logo saiu do quarto em que estava sua namorada, e fechou os olhos. Thalia sentou-se ao lado dele, à moda índia.

- Vamos, Percy, tudo vai ficar bem - ela tentou animá-lo.

Seu amigo escondeu a cabeça entre seus braços, que se apoiavam, estendidos, em seus joelhos flexionados. Não levantou a cabeça ao falar.

- Você não a escutou respirar, Thalia. Custava-lhe tanto... - a voz de Percy desfaleceu ao chegar nesse ponto.

Então, Thalia fez algo que ela poucas vezes fazia (e menos ainda com Percy, sua relação com ele era como a de dois irmãos que vivem discutindo, mas que, ainda assim, se gostam e apóiam um ao outro), e abraçou-o. O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco reconfortado, o suficiente para não voltar a chorar, e sentiu-se tão agradecido a Thalia que ergueu a cabeça para agradecê-la, mas nesse momento apareceu metade do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e sua amiga se separou dele.

Entre os recém-chegados estava Rachel, que abriu caminho aos empurrões, para chegar junto a Percy. Grover também se aproximou, mas estava assustado demais para falar.

- O que aconteceu ? - ele perguntou, deixando-se cair junto aos filhos de Zeus e Poseidon.

Percy ia abrir a boca para responder, mas não encontrou a sua voz, para fazer isso.

- As harpias atacaram Annabeth em um momento de descuido - respondeu Nico, cuja presença Percy não havia notado. O rei dos fantasmas, ao ver o rosto do rapaz, deu-se conta de que ele não estava em condições de falar, e decidiu tomar a palavra - Uma harpia tinha lhe machucado a perna, e acho que ela estava examinando o corte quando a outra atacou-a. Eu sei, porque estava próximo dela. Sinto muito, Percy, eu não pude fazer nada...

- Não - o filho de Poseidon o interrompeu, recuperando a voz - Você não poderia ter feito nada mesmo que quisesse. Nem mesmo eu consegui chegar a tempo.

- Sim, mas você estava longe dela. Eu estava perto...

- Ficar nos lamentando não nos ajuda em nada - interrompeu Thalia, com firmeza. Nico olhou-a incomodado, mas ela não lhe deu atenção (ultimamente ela o ignorava na maior parte do tempo). Voltou-se para Rachel, que estava pálida de preocupação - Você não pode ver o futuro ou algo assim, para saber o que vai acontecer com ela ?

Rachel, frustrada, meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu não tenho como saber sobre o futuro voluntariamente. As imagens vêm até mim sem ordem ou sentido, a menos que eu tenha de fazer uma profecia para a missão de um meio-sangue.

Thalia suspirou e olhou disfarçadamente para Percy, que tinha o olhar fixo ansiosamente na porta da enfermaria. Nesse momento, chegou Tyson, que tentou animar o meio-irmão, mas Clarisse e Chris, que também estavam ali, impediram-no. Duvidavam que Percy fosse gostar de estar rodeado de pessoas naquele momento. Jake, havia chegado da missão há pouco tempo, para saber sobre Annabeth, assim ela supôs, pois pediu a todos para que se fossem dali.

Em menos de cinco minutos, só restaram Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Rachel e Tyson no corredor. Todos estavam em completo silêncio. A meia hora seguinte pareceu eterna, e, durante a qual o coração de Percy batia tão rápido que ele temia que explodisse.

Finalmente Will apareceu. Percy pôs-se de pé e olhou-o ansiosamente.

- E então ?

- Ela está bem, Percy - informou Will, que não parecia ressentido com o outro meio-sangue - A harpia quase destroçou-lhe a caixa torácica, mas ela vai sobreviver. Dentro de um mês, ela estará como nova. Quando deixei-a, ela estava consciente, e Kayla estava terminando de curar sua perna. Annabeth disse que quer ver você.

Percy ficou aliviado de tal modo que quase foi ao chão. Sentiu como se pudesse voltar a respirar, que o mundo deixava de ser cinzento e horrível para tornar-se quente e belo, que seu coração se tranqüilizava.

_Annabeth_, pensou.

- Obrigado, Will - ele agradeceu sinceramente, e caminhando para o interior da enfermaria - E desculpe por ter gritado com você.

Não ficou para escutar a resposta de Will, e entrou no aposento. Annabeth estava deitada em uma maca. Kayla tinha posto nela uma camiseta laranja do acampamento, mas ele pôde ver que ela tinha todo o abdômen enfaixado. Segurava, a muito custo, um copo de néctar com sua mão oscilante, com Quíron ajudando-a a segurá-lo. Os lençóis brancos estavam totalmente manchados de sangue, aos pés da cama.

Ele atreveu-se a olhar para o rosto da namorada. Suas feições mostravam que ela estava esgotada, sem um vestígio sequer de energia e força. Estava pálida, fazia caretas de dor e com a sua mão livre, ela circundava o abdômen, mas decididamente não estava moribunda.

- Annabeth... - murmurou Percy, e aproximou-se a passos largos até sua cama.

Quíron e Kayla viraram-se ao vê-lo, antes que Annabeth pudesse virar fracamente a cabeça em sua direção. Ela parecia estar feliz por vê-lo são e salvo, e conseguiu esboçar um pálido sorriso. O centauro se aproximou e pôs em suas mãos um copo de néctar, enquanto Kayla terminava de fechar o corte da perna de Annabeth. Depois, ambos se retiraram sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

O filho de Poseidon aproximou-se apressadamente até a maca de sua namorada, e, uma vez ali, deixou o copo em cima do criado-mudo. Annabeth fez uso de todas as suas forças para estender-lhe os braços, e ele atendeu-lhe o desejo, inclinando-se até ela para abraçá-la com toda a delicadeza da qual fora capaz, mas ainda assim com força. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de sua namorada, sentindo-se em paz. Sentiu-a se mexer entre seus braços, e entendeu o que ela queria, por isso afastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para beijá-la. Foi um beijo suave e profundo, ainda que breve, uma vez que ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada.

- Annabeth, pensei que... - Percy não foi capaz de terminar a sentença, mas ela o entendeu.

- Não seja tolo, cabeça de alga. Se eu sobrevivi à batalha com Cronos, não seriam algumas harpias que iriam conseguir me matar - ela replicou.

O rapaz sorriu e deixou de abraçá-la. Pegou o copo de néctar e ajudou-a a bebê-lo por completo, para logo em seguida dar-lhe alguns pedaços de ambrosia. Quando se deu por satisfeita com os alimentos divinos, pareceu estar revitalizada. Percy, mais aliviado do que em toda a sua vida, sentou-se na maca, junto a ela. Annabeth entrelaçou sua mão com a de Percy, e olhou-o insistentemente, mas seu namorado olhava para o infinito.

Ela não podia imaginar o desespero e a dor que Percy tinha acabado de sofrer. Tinha sentido, durante aquela hora, que seu mundo desabava, que tudo se tornava cinza. Tinha se perguntado como poderia suportar caso Annabeth morresse, durante quanto tempo ele sobreviveria. Ele sempre esteve plenamente consciente de que, a qualquer dia, a morte podia levar a alguma das pessoas que mais amava, mas, durante aquela hora, quase tinha enlouquecido ao pensar que ela poderia morrer.

Ele não era um deus, não tinha toda a eternidade pela frente. Poderia morrer a qualquer dia, na verdade. O que acontecera recentemente apenas servira para confirmar essa afirmação. Tinha que apreciar a aproveitar mais a vida tanto quanto fosse possível, manter-se próximo a seus entes queridos e preservar as fontes de felicidade. Sua pessoa mais amada e sua principal fonte de felicidade tinha estado a ponto de morrer, e ele não pensava em deixar de aproveitar um só momento a mais.

Ele teve então uma idéia, algo que era quase uma loucura; mas por que não executá-la ?

- Case-se comigo - ele disse a Annabeth, olhando-a intensamente.

Ela se surpreendeu.

- Mas do que... ?

- Case comigo, Annabeth - repetiu ele, sem notar o quanto a namorada tinha se emocionado - Durante esta última hora, eu pensei que você fosse morrer, e eu não poderia suportar isso. Perguntava-me como, afinal, eu ia suportar, como eu ia conseguir viver sem ter você ao meu lado... Tudo começou a desmoronar para mim. Sabe quando tudo deixa de vir abaixo para se reconstruir em um segundo ? Foi quando Will me disse que você estava bem. Podemos morrer amanhã, e eu quero desfrutar cada momento como se fosse o último, você entende ? Sei que é algo precipitado, e que eu nem mesmo tenho um anel de noivado, mas eu quero me casar com você, e não quero esperar mais.

Enquanto ele falava, não tinha deixado de observar o rosto surpreso de Annabeth, e viu com clareza as lágrimas nos tempestuosos olhos cinzentos. Então ficou nervoso. E se ela lhe dissesse que... ?

- Oh, Percy... - murmurou ela - Por todos os deuses, sim. Mil vezes sim !

Uma explosão de felicidade surgiu em ambos, e eles sorriram um para o outro. O filho de Poseidon se inclinou novamente até ela e a beijou.

* * *

O casamento foi celebrado um mês e meio depois, quando Annabeth conseguiu caminhar sem cambalear ou cair no chão. Foi celebrado na praia do acampamento, e a cerimônia em si foi muito íntima. Fizeram o casamento à moda grega, apesar de que, ao invés de fazê-lo em três dias, dividiram-no entre a manhã, a tarde e a noite.

Durante toda a manhã, enquanto preparava-se ansiosamente para se casar, Annabeth estava tão nervosa que faltava pouco para ela ter começado a subir pelas paredes. A cabana de Atena havia sido esvaziada naquele dia para que a jovem pudesse ficar mais tranqüila.

Thalia e Rachel, que estavam ao lado dela para ajudá-la no que fosse preciso, olhavam-na, divertidas.

- Acalme-se, Annabeth - disse a caçadora.

A meio-sangue, obviamente, não parou de andar nervosamente por entre as mesas repletas de enfeites. O labirinto de Dédalo descansava sobre o criado-mudo. Ela achava que nem mesmo a arquitetura conseguiria distraí-la.

- Vocês duas não podem falar, nunca vão se casar - replicou ela, sem parar sua caminhada.

- Graças aos deuses - disse Thalia, sem deixar de sorrir. Ela estava de muito bom humor naquele dia.

- O que me dá medo - continuou Annabeth, sem ligar para o comentário da caçadora. As outras duas prestaram atenção no que ela dissera, porque ele não era o tipo de pessoa que admitia ter medo - é por nós termos apenas dezoito anos. Quer dizer, eu não acho que estejamos cometendo um erro, mas isso é tão precipitado...

- Há muita gente que se casa aos dezoito anos, Annabeth - argumentou Rachel - Além disso, tudo correrá bem com vocês dois.

- Como você sabe ?

A jovem ruiva sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Sou a Oráculo de Delfos. Sei o que falo.

Thalia ficou de pé e deu-lhe uma palmada.

- E agora, Annabeth, nós temos de lhe dar o banho de purificação.

A jovem revirou os olhos.

- Não, obrigada - replicou.

Ainda assim, Thalia e Rachel insistiram tanto que terminaram indo com ela ao banheiro, onde Annabeth tomou o banho de purificação, segundo a antiga cultura grega, depois do qual elas voltaram para a cabana de Artemisa.

Annabeth, cujo nervosismo não havia diminuído em nada, jogou-se na cama.

- Por que você não descansa um pouco ? - sugeriu Rachel, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava alguns papéis que estavam em cima da cama de sua amiga.

A jovem loira concordou, e agachou-se sobre si mesma. Thalia e Rachel saíram da cabana e fecharam a porta.

Pelos deuses, como estava nervosa. Sentia o nervosismo borbulhar em suas veias, como se tivesse acabado de beber, sozinha, uma garrafa de dois litros de Coca-Cola. Seu coração batia em uma velocidade vertiginosa, a ponto de lhe dar dor de cabeça.

E isso sem falar do medo. Porque, como tinha dito a Thalia e Rachel, ela estava aterrorizada. Amava Percy de um modo que nem ela mesma conseguia entender, mas quem não estaria nervosa e aterrorizada no dia do seu casamento ?

Em seguida, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ela ia se casar, por todos os deuses. Ia se casar !

* * *

Havia certas coisas das quais Percy nunca conseguiria esquecer, como o dia em que ele chegou ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, quando viu Thalia abrir os olhos depois de muito tempo, a morte de Zoe, Clarisse chorando por Chris Rodriguez, o labirinto de Dédalo, a sensação de submergir no rio Estige, enfrentar Cronos, ver a morte de Luke. Essas eram algumas dentre várias lembranças das quais Percy nunca se esqueceria.

Mas, especialmente, estavam as lembranças nas quais ele estava com Annabeth. Eram milhares. Algumas delas eram momentos sem muita importância, e outras, momentos mais significativos.

Quando Percy viu Annabeth vestida de branco, formosa, caminhando até ele para que os casassem, soube que essa certamente seria outra lembrança inesquecível.

Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto quando ela chegou até onde ele estava, e ambos deram-se as mãos. Annabeth também sorriu. O nervosismo e o medo dissiparam-se quando seus olhos se encontraram e sentiram o amor tão à flor da pele que quase não escutaram as palavras de Quíron, que era quem estava casando-os.

- Perseus Jackson, você aceita Annabeth Chase como sua legítima esposa ?

O meio-sangue só teve tempo para pensar, vagamente, que a pergunta era muito idiota, antes de responder:

- Sim.

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam com lágrimas contidas enquanto Quíron fazia a ela a mesma pergunta.

- Sim, é claro que sim - respondeu.

Quíron não teve tempo de dizer "Pode beijar a noiva", porque Percy já tinha se adiantado. Ele colocara uma mão na cintura de Annabeth e outra em sua face, e, enquanto aproximava-se, ela enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, cobertos pelo delicado vestido branco, e, antes que alguém tivesse notado, eles já estavam se beijando.

Os convidados ficaram de pé ao mesmo tempo em que os aplaudiam. Tyson chorava, enquanto Thalia estava maravilhada, sem fazer questão de esconder o seu amplo sorriso. Grover praticamente pulava de alegria, enquanto a sensível Enebro derramava umas poucas lágrimas. Rachel aplaudia enlouquecida, enquanto Nico seguia seu exemplo, ainda que de forma mais moderada. Quíron também sorria, não fazendo caso de Blackjack e da Sra. O'Leary, que bagunçavam mais do que todos os outros presentes, juntos.

Mas Annabeth e Percy não prestaram muita atenção nisso, pois estavam entretidos demais beijando um ao outro. Finalmente separaram-se, e, então, Quíron entregou-lhes as alianças de casamento, que cada um fez com que deslizasse no dedo do outro.

Voltaram a sorrir um para o outro, e atravessaram o corredor que havia entre os assentos, enquanto tiravam-lhe confetes de suas cabeças.

Depois festejaram o casamento no pavilhão no qual eles iriam comer. As dríades comeram até não mais poder, nesse dia, e demostraram um desconhecido (ao menos para Percy) talento para a música. As mesas tinham desaparecido, e, em seu lugar, havia uma longa mesa, cheia da deliciosa comida das dríades, e que ocupava uma parede inteira. No espaço desocupado do pavilhão, meio-sangues, sátiros e todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas dançavam.

Percy tinha deixado Annabeth dançando com Grover, e recuperava o fôlego enquanto tomava um refresco, quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era, e quase deixou cair o copo, tamanha foi a surpresa por ver Poseidon.

Seu pai sorriu-lhe.

- Você acredita que eu não estava sabendo do casamento do casamento do meu filho há até alguns minutos atrás ?

- Desculpe - disse Percy - Mas, no último mês, eu estive mais ocupado com a recuperação de Annabeth, e nós nos casamos apenas depois que ela estava totalmente recuperada. Eu não tive tempo para lhe avisar.

Poseidon pôs-se a esfregar o queixo com a mão.

- Bom, ainda assim, felicidades - disse ele. Observou-o durante alguns segundos e sorriu - Vejo que você parece estar feliz.

- Me sinto feliz - Percy teve a sensação de que era uma conversa brega demais, e decidiu mudar de assunto - Por sinal, como estão as coisas no oceano ?

- Ainda estão um pouco desconcertados, eu diria, por minha saída precipitada. Eu tinha a ilusão de que chegaria a tempo para a cerimônia. Atena também não está muito feliz a esse respeito - ele acrescentou, no último momento.

Percy fez uma careta.

- Eu realmente não me lembrei de convidá-la. Sinto muito - disse, depois de uma pausa.

Poseidon deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas.

- Não importa, filho - ele disse - Estou orgulhoso de você. Já é um homem.

Pai e filho sorriram um para o outro.

* * *

Depois da festa, Annabeth e Percy entraram na cabana 3 beijando-se e avançando aos tropeções até à cama, onde deixaram-se cair. Separaram-se brevemente para se olharem, e Annabeth olhou para os olhos verdes de Percy, escurecidos pelo desejo. Parecia um bosque escuro e úmido, cheio de paixão.

- Percy... sussurou ela, sorrindo - Estamos casados.

O seu agora marido também sorriu.

- Sim... eu não tinha dito que era melhor não esperar ?

Ela riu.

- Os melhores casamentos são os precipitados - ela afirmou, antes de unir os lábios aos de seu marido.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá !

Então, o que lhes pareceu ? Acho que é a fic mais romântica que já escrevi até hoje, e estou contente com ela, mas sigo temendo os resultados. Não consigo pensar com a cabeça fria sobre as minhas fics até vários meses depois, e por isso lhes peço para que deixem reviews. Não estou suplicando por elas, mas é a primeira fic que escrevo deste fandom.

* * *

**N/T: **Minha sexta tradução, e, bem, eu faço coro com a autora da fic. Não suplico por reviews, mas gostaria que vocês as deixassem, para saber o que acharam da tradução, e da fic propriamente dita.


End file.
